ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzwolfer
Blitzwolfer, formerly known as Benwolf, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from Luna Lobo (Anur Transyl's moon) from the Anur System. Appearance Blitzwolfer's appearance is based on a werewolf. He has grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand. The inside of his mouth is green. Blitzwolfer wore the original Omnitrix symbol on his lower stomach in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, Blitzwolfer's mane and tail have turned black. He retains the same clothing from the original series, his mouth is now white and red inside and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, All the changes in Ultimate Alien's design are omitted in Omniverse. Blitzwolfer has got a new green suit, collar and green wristbands. He now has four claws instead of three. He now has a green tongue and a white belt. His Omnitrix symbol is located on his collar above his fur. Blitzwolfer's 11 year-old Omniverse design is almost the same as his 16 year-old design. His suit is all white including the collar and his wristbands are black. Benwolf1.jpg|10 Year Old Ben as Blitzwolfer in the original series Benwolf omniverse young.png|11 year old ben as Blitzwolfer in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Blitzwolfer can emit a powerful green ultrasonic howl by opening his quadra hinged muzzle. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward like a booster rocket, (much like the Gourmands flying through space). He has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, as well as agility, speed, and strength. He also has extraordinary night vision. Blitzwolfer has formidable claws, fangs, and strength. The claws on his feet can grasp like his hands, much like Kickin Hawk. Weaknesses He can't handle loud noises like giant bells because of his sensitive hearing, as seen in An American Benwolf in London. History Original Series *Blitzwolfer first appeared in Benwolf. **After the Omnitrix was scratched by the Yenaldooshi, it got stuck between Active Mode and Capture Mode, making Ben turn into Blitzwolfer slowly. Wes thought Ben was turning into a Yenaldooshi because he was bitten by it as Wildvine. However, after the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his stomach, they realized that they were dealing with an alien werewolf. Blitzwolfer turned back to Ben due to time-out after he saved Max and Wes from a lava flow. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Blitzwolfer was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Ben 10: Omniverse *In An American Benwolf in London, Blitzwolfer first re-appeared, and was used to battle the Forever Ninja and save Kai from falling off Big Ben. Appearances Ben 10 *''Benwolf'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''An American Benwolf in London'' (first re-appearance) Comics *Pleasant Dreams Online Games *Omnitrix Unleashed * Ben 10 Omniverse: Game Creator Naming and Translations Toys *Blitzwolfer 4" (original) *Alien creation mini figure Blitzwolfer and Wildvine Allusions *The name Blitzwolfer is a parody of the CNN newscast, "The Situation Room With Wolf Blitzer." Trivia *Kai is fond of Blitzwolfer. **According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Kai thinks Blitzwolfer is cute in a pet like way. *Blitzwolfer is part of the "Halloween Trio" (the others being Snare-oh and Frankenstrike). *Blitzwolfer has a similar build and design to Biowulf from the Generator Rex series. *In a former Fusionfall halloween event, Dracula sold the outfits of Blitzwolfer along with the rest of the Halloween trio. *11 year-old Blitzwolfer replaces Rath in the opening intro at the beginning of Ben 10: Omniverse's Arc 5 "Galactic Monsters". **He also replaces Four Arms (in the part alongside Eye Guy, Ripjaws, and Snare-oh). *Blitzwolfer is the last alien from the original series to appear in Omniverse. *In An American Benwolf in London, Ben renamed Benwolf to Blitzwolfer after seeing Wolf Blitzer on television. References See Also */Gallery/ *Yenaldooshi - DNA source Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Strength Aliens Category:Original series aliens Category:Aliens Unlocked when Ben was 11